


Broken

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [48]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's “Past Prompts” and “Malfunction” challenges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's “Past Prompts” and “Malfunction” challenges.

“I'm sure it happens to everyone.”

Becker glared at Jess. “There is nothing wrong with my equipment,” he pouted. Jess' giggles escaped before she could stop them.

Becker sighed. This would be far less embarrassing if Jess didn’t look so beautiful right now, her soft skin still sticky with sweat and come.

“I'll go find a bolt-cutter or something.”

Becker looked up at the bed post, the handcuffs that refused to open still fastened tight around his wrists, and then down at his half-hard cock.

“It can wait.”

Jess licked her lips. “It certainly can.”


End file.
